Paper Wings
by ICHeart
Summary: Naruto Namikaze finds a younger Natsu in the realm of Earthland and together they form a bond that shakes the magical world to the core. What will happen now that two of the strongest pyromaniacs in the realm are together? Brotherly Bond...no Yaoi. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Do you guys know how much I have wanted to start this story? I just finished the Magna just a week ago and loved every minute of the story! Now I can finally write my crossover with Naruto that I hope every one of you enjoys it!

Let me know over the reviews on whether or not I should even continue to write it? This moment though I am planning on doing a three-way rotation between this story, Meet the Monster, and The Fox's Shadow.

Now this will be an active story where polls will decide major events and ways that I will conduct the story in the future. Also a big thing to remember in this fic is that it will mainly focus on Naruto and Natsu and how they form a brotherly bond. Naruto is also three years older than Natsu when they meet. Not all the chapters will be action packed unfortunately.

I do believe that this might be one of my best openings to date. Let me know what you think lol. However, I will mostly be skipping the training and having small flash backs where Naruto will remember pieces of advice from Kurama or how to use an ability effectively.

I don't own the song Paper Wings, Naruto, and Fairy Tails!

Now onto my story that I hope you all love!

**Paper Wings**

"Hokage-Sama we must get you out of here! They have almost made it to the tower!" cried out an ANBU as the Hokage just stared at him impassively.

"It is already to late to save me…however I there are some things I must do before my time is up. Bring me Itachi Uchiha this instant!" ordered the Hokage as the ANBU looked unsure and did not move.

"Sir! If you would just give up the boy it could give us enough time to gather our forces and allies!" exclaimed the ANBU as he glanced at the form of a bloody and beaten boy resting on a couch in the office.

"No! I have already failed him enough as it is! My time is up in this world! I have already accepted that…now go get Itachi Uchiha this instant and tell my men to hold as long as they possibly can!" yelled the Hokage as the ANBU nodded and disappeared.

The Hokage sighted as he walked over to the couch and nelt down beside the child that laid there. "Naruto…I'm sorry I failed you. I promised your father that I would protect you, but I failed him. If I had just reigned in the council on the day you were born this wouldn't be happening."

"Don't worry Jiji…you were always there for me. That was enough…do you think you could tell me about my parents then?" came the weak voice of Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto…we do not have time for that." Said the Hokage as a few tears rolled down his face. "I'm going to send you away to a place where no one here can ever hurt you again." Said the Hokage as Naruto shook his head.

"But I don't want to leave! I want to stay with you and become the Hokage!" said Naruto as loudly as he could. However, it still wasn't loud enough as Naruto's ribs were cracked and it hurt to talk.

"I'm sorry Naruto…that dream no longer will matter for you." Said the Hokage as he picked Naruto up and laid him down on the ground. Suddenly the floor lit up as a large red seal appeared around Naruto trapping him in a barrier.

"Jiji! What is this! What's happening!" yelled Naruto as his eyes darted around the seal trying to figure out what was going wrong.

"This is a seal that I designed three years ago when I first go a hint that there might be a coup. Naruto…I left a letter in the pocket of your jacket that explains who your parents are. Please forgive me one day for never telling you." Stated the Hokage as more tears ran down his face.

"Please Jiji! Don't leave me! I don't care who my parents are! I just want to stay with you please!" cried out Naruto desperately as he managed to stand despite the damage done to his body.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but where I'm going you can't follow. Promise me you will get strong Naruto…and that you will carry on my 'Will of Fire'." Asked the Hokage.

Naruto remained said nothing as he cried, but soon he looked up and looked at the Hokage with tear filled eyes. "I promise Jiji! I will carry on the 'Will of Fire' and that I will protect all that are precious to me!" yelled Naruto as the Hokage smiled.

"I believe you will do great things one day Naruto. I always thought of you as my Grandson." Said the Hokage as Naruto started sobbing as he started to slowly fade away.

"Jiji! What's happening!" yelled Naruto as he noticed his hands starting to fade to nothingness.

"Nothing wrong is happening Naruto. The seal is working and you will soon be safe." Said the Hokage with a smile as Naruto slowly disappeared into nothing.

"Jiji! I love you! Please don't go!" was the last thing Naruto yelled as he faded from existence in that dimension.

"I'm sorry Naruto…but you will find happiness away from here and that is enough for me." Stated the Hokage as a few more tears ran down his face.

"So you decided to send him away Hokage-sama?" asked a black haired teenager who sat at the Hokage's windowseal.

"Yes I did Itachi…I have one last mission for you." Said the Hokage as he stood up and destroyed the seal that was on the ground completely eradicating all knowledge of it from the world.

"What is this mission you would like me to take?" asked Itachi as he eyed the Hokage.

"I want you to take a few of our more promising ninja and escape this village. Then one day I want you to come back and save it from those that would destroy the dreams of past Hokage's." stated the Hokage as Itachi seemed to be thinking about this carefully.

"I do not believe that they will allow me to be able to escape." Stated Itachi as the Hokage smiled at him.

"It is alright Itachi…I have enough strength to remind Danzo and your father of why I am known as the 'Professor'! I will make a diversion and allow you to escape!" declared the Hokage as he removed his cloak to reveal his battle armor ready for one last Horah!

"I will do my best to save Konoha. It is my home and I will not let these men ruin it. Consider it a promise Hokage-sama!" declared Itachi as he burst into a dozen crows and flew away.

"I believe you will succeed Itachi. You have inherited the "Will of Fire' and it will lead you to greatness! Perhaps it is time I showed myself to my old friends and say hi?" pondered the Hokage as he walked out of his office down to the streets below.

As he reached the streets he saw a sight of mass chaos and carnage. Former comrades were fighting each other fighting in a bloody civil war brought about by people's drive for power.

However none of that mattered to him. What mattered to him were the two people standing across from him glaring at him with utter hate. They were Danzo Shimura and Fugaku Uchiha…the two instigators of this rebellion.

"Where is he Hiruzen?" demanded Danzo angrily.

"Safe far away out of the reach of your treacherous hands Danzo. You will never have your ultimate weapon…that I ensured." Replied Hiruzen Sarutobi…the Third Hokage of Konoha.

"Damn you Hiruzen…I will find him and when I do I will take great pleasure in turning him into my own personal weapon to destroy the other nations of this world." Declared Danzo as Fugaku snorted.

"Do not forget who is supplying most of the fighters in this coup Danzo. You will have control of our Black Ops while I take the position of the Hokage." Stated Fugaku in anger.

"I did not forget Fugaku. However let's deal with Hiruzen before we talk about the future of this village." Stated Danzo with a smirk as Fugaku nodded back.

"For once I whole heartedly agree with you." Answered Fugaku.

"Don't presume you will win without a fight! I may be old, but I can still handle you two!" yelled the Hokage as he summoned Emma to the battle.

"I'm sorry my old friend, but I require you for one last battle." Stated Hiruzen as he looked at the King of Apes.

"It is no trouble Hiruzen…it is an honor to fight with you once more!" declared Emma as Hiruzen got into a stance.

"Let's show them the true power of the 'Will of Fire'!" declared Hiruzen as he charged at his two enemies.

What was to follow would be known as one of the grandest battles to have ever taken place in the Elemental Nations. It was said that Hiruzen Sarutobi was able to beat back his two opponents before being attacked by superior forces to give his enemies time to rest. It was said that Hiruzen Sarutobi fought for four full hours before finally being struck down by his enemies. Immediately after the blow was struck it started to rain…it rained for seven days straight…some even said that gods themselves were crying for one of the greatest men to have ever lived.

However not all was a loss for the deceased Hokage that October morning. He had created enough of a distraction that allowed over twenty of his most loyal and powerful ninja to escape the village, with plans to save said village in the future. He also allowed a young innocent boy to escape a life of hell and to escape to a world that he would be loved…a world where he would be able live a life of happiness with his friends and family!

X  
X  
X  
X

Kurama smiled as he watched the seal crackle and rip as his host was being sucked into another dimension. It was finally time for it to make's it's mistake…that fool of a Hokage had never expected for the seal to be weakened in the portal and the fox was more than willing to take advantage of said weakened seal.

It wasn't that he hated the boy…in fact it was quite the opposite in fact. He though of the boy as his son…it had thought of the boy as such for the past three years when the boy finally met it on his fourth birthday.

It would comfort the boy when he cried, however he could only do so little as the blasted seal prevented Kurama from directly helping the boy in nearly any way besides a few choice words. However now that the seal was weakening he could make his bid for freedom…something he hadn't been able to experience in over 50 years.

He would weep for the boy…finally able to escape the pain of his world only to be killed when the seal finally snapped. However Kurama rationalized that it's freedom was more important than the boys.

"**I'm sorry Kit…it seems like you were wrong about me afterall."** Stated the fox sadly. It would definitely miss the boy…the boy was the first to ever treat it like an equal among his race.

Kurama suddenly felt the boy land in this new world the Hokage had sent him to and Kurama suddenly felt something he hadn't felt in years. It was joy…the joy one experiences when they come home for the first time in years for the Hokage had sent them to the world at which he had been born alongside his brothers and sisters years ago. (There is no Jubi in this story)

"**Perhaps I can still save you boy…"** whispered Kurama as he watched the seal shatter without him even trying to break it. Suddenly he felt his chakra begin to be sucked out of the place and he smiled in anticipation at the freedom he was about to experience.

Kurama's chakra slowly started to drain out of the boys stomach, then suddenly the dam burst as the chakra came rushing out forming a crimson vortex around the boy shielding him from sight.

Slowly the vortex began to take the shape of a very large four legged animal that stood at about 15 meters in height. On it's rear nine tails began to materialize and flail as the being finally began to grow definition. Finally the energy stopped swirling and the Kyubi stood at it's full height once more.

"**I'm back…back to Earthland!"** said Kurama as it looked at the land and felt the magic now flowing throughout its body.

"**Now to save my old tenant!"** Kurama said as it's 9 tails came over to the unconscious blond and wrapped around Naruto's body like a cocoon. Suddenly green flames enveloped the cocoon in a brilliant display.

"**This will be my way to repent for making your life so hard Kit. You shall carry my all nine of my flames and be my champion in this world. Rest now…for when you wake up we shall begin the roughest training in your life."** Stated the fox as the flames went out to show a perfectly healthy Naruto being held by a single tail.

Kurama lowered Naruto to the ground gently and sat next to the sleeping boy watching the sky in interest as it had been years since any of the Bijuu had seen their old home. 'I hope things are just as interesting as they were before.' Thought the fox as it laid down next to Naruto.

X

X  
X  
X

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as he started to wake up. What greeted him was a bright blue sky with a few clouds and the sounds of birds chirping. "What happened?" he asked as he sat up.

However he soon laid right back down as his stomach felt as if it had flopped. Suddenly the whole events leading up to him waking up suddenly came rushing back to his mind.

"Jiji…" whispered Naruto as tears started dropping to the ground. "Why did you send me away!" yelled Naruto as he sat back up and started pummeling the ground with his fists.

"**Shut up! I'm trying to get some sleep!"** yelled a loud booming voice that came from behind Naruto causing Naruto to freeze in shock.

"Kyubi?" asked Naruto as he turned around to face to face with the giant grinning fox.

"**Nice to see you on the outside brat!**" exclaimed the fox to the shocked Naruto. Naruto didn't do anything for a few seconds before he suddenly started screaming in horror.

"AHHHHHHHH THE KYUBI IS GOING TO EAT MY SOUL!" screamed Naruto as he started running around in circles as the Kurama got a sweat drop on his head.

"**Brat! Sit down and shut up!**" yelled Kyubi…instantly making Naruto sit and look at the Kyubi in curiosity.

"Why aren't you eating me? I though you said that the second the seal was gone you would eat my soul and nothing would ever change that?" asked Naruto as the fox smiled a bit as he did remember saying that.

"**Good times…any ways things change Brat…you are no longer in your world! Welcome to Earthland…the place at which I was born! Personally I have to hand it to that Hokage of yours! He really did know how to make it so that you were safe!"** yelled the fox as more tears came to Naruto's eyes.

"But he didn't come with me! He sacrificed himself to save me from those men! I didn't want that at all! I would've rather died than let Jiji suffer!" yelled Naruto as the fox chuckled and lowered his head until he was staring at Naruto eye to eye.

"**You think that he would want that eh? How long have we been talking brat? Four years now? If I recall I have seen everyone of your memories and if anything can be taken from them it is that he wouldn't want you to blame yourself. He would want you to grow up and become the strongest you possibly could be! Didn't you promise him that? If so then stop crying! You are only shaming his memory if you do not carry on and fulfill his last wish to you!" **said the fox as Naruto stopped crying and started glaring at him.

"How am I supposed to do that then? I'm only seven years old and I'm in a new world apparently! You tell me how then Kyubi!" yelled Naruto as he glared at the fox.

"**Brat! My name isn't Kyubi! My name is Kurama and I'm going to be the one to help achieve that final promise! I owe it to you for making your life a living hell…I may be a demon, but I do have my sense of honor!" **Yelled Kurama as Naruto stopped glaring.

"Your name is Kurama? Why didn't you tell me before now and what do you mean you are going to help me? If you don't want to help me then that is okay…I can find someone else." Said Naruto as he looked down.

It wasn't that he didn't want the Kyubi to help him…it was just that he was scared of this new world and what he would do. The Kyubi probably was just trying to trick him in the first place.

"**Brat…don't take me as someone who goes against his promises. I have been there for you more than anyone else in that village of yours besides the Hokage. Why is it that you don't trust me?" **asked the Kyubi.

"I don't know…I'm just scared…" whispered Naruto as tears came to his eyes, but he willed them away.

"**It is okay to be scared brat. You just witnessed the closest person to family that you have give you a farewell speech for good. Not many can say that they could withstand what you have had to go through."** Said the fox as Naruto smiled at him a bit.

"Well he wasn't the only family that I had right Kurama? There was always you!" exclaimed Naruto as he smiled at the fox.

"**I'm not your family brat! I could care less for you! It's just that my demon pride won't allow me to leave you untrained in this world!"** yelled the fox in anger as it glared down at Naruto.

"I don't believe you! You never once had to help me when I was being beaten! You could've said nothing and let the wounds heal slowly, but you didn't! For all I care you are family in my opinion!" exclaimed Naruto as the fox glared down at him.

"**You wish brat! I am not part of your family, but I will be your teacher! I have not taken a student in years, but times have changed. It is time that I show the world what I can do. You will be instrumental in my plans brat for I will be teaching you my long lost magic!" **said Kurama with a smirk as Naruto looked confused.

"Uh…what is magic? Is it like chakra?" asked Naruto as the fox got a sweat drop.

"**Fool! This world doesn't use chakra! All of your chakra has been changed to magic and let me tell you this! I have never seen such a large concentration of magic in any other individual at your age!"** explained Kurama as Naruto smiled a bit.

"So what can this magic do then? Can I make things float? Shoot beams of like that can transform things? Oh! Can I pull rabbits out of my hat?" asked Naruto excitedly as the Kyubi growled in annoyance.

"**Fool! You will be able to do much more than that! I will be teaching you how to wield the 9 Eternal Flames of the Kyubi!" **boomed out Kurama as each one of his tails started glowing different colors.

"**Each one is special in it's own way! I will not tell you what they are…I will only help you unlock them. Once you have unlocked all of them our training will be done and we will never have to see each other again."** Said Kurama as Naruto nodded.

"Fine! If that is all then we have a deal!" yelled Naruto.

"**Good!" **said Kurama with a toothy smile.

"So what are you going to teach me first? How to sense magic? How to use it to power my attacks…" said Naruto only to be interrupted by a strong whack by one of Kurama's tails.

"**DODGE!"** yelled Kurama in conjunction as he shrank down to about the size of a horse and started to lay a beat down upon Naruto.

"**That was pathetic brat! We are going to get you into shape quickly! The next six months will be dedicated to you getting stronger and faster. Then we will begin to work on your magic!"** said Kurama as Naruto's body twitched a bit on the ground.

"**Brat…do I need to do everything for you." **Stated Kurama as one of his tails turned green and he started to heal Naruto.

"What the hell was that for Kurama!" yelled Naruto as he glared at Kurama, but the fox only smiled back.

"**Just seeing what you could do brat…not to mention getting out a about 50 years of being sealed into different hosts."** Stated Kurama.

"Wait there were hosts before me? Why didn't Jiji tell me?" asked Naruto as he sat up.

"**He probably did…didn't he give you a letter to open once you got here?"** asked Kurama as Naruto's eyes opened and he smiled before he started to look through his pockets for a letter.

"Here it is!" cried out Naruto as he opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Naruto_

_ I'm sorry I never told you any of this information before, but it is too late now for me to fix the paths. I don't have too much time as my enemies have acted sooner than I believed they would. First off I have always thought of you as my own grandson…I wish I had done more for you, but I didn't and I will take my guilt with me to the grave. The world I sent you to was came from an ancient scroll that my one student found…it didn't contain much only that they Bijuu came from the world and that war was not as common in the world you are currently in. Hopefully this information is correct and you will live a long and happy life._

_ Now I must confess to you Naruto…I have always known who your parents were. Your mothers name was Kushina Uzumaki…a great ninja for our village! Sadly she died during childbirth…but I want you to know that she was counting the days until you were born. Your fathers name might come as a shock to you for you have already heard his name more than once when I would tell you stories about past ninja. His name was Minato Namikaze…yes the 4__th__ Hokage was your father. He loved you very much Naruto…he told me right after he defeated the Kyubi that you were to be a hero for containing the Kyubi, but the village never listened. I know that you may hate him for what he did to you, but he died to protect the village…he really did love you though. I could see it in his eyes as his life faded._

_ Hopefully you are safe now, able to grow up in peace and away from all the death and destruction that this world contains in it! Carry on the 'Will of Fire' that has defined the Hokages back to the founding of Konoha. I don't have long in this world and I will surely die soon so I entrust my will onto you Naruto! Show your new world the true power of a Leaf Shinobi!_

_Live well,_

_Your Jiji Hiruzen Sarutobi._

Naruto had tears leaking down his eyes as he read the farewell letter of perhaps the only man he could've ever called family in the world. He then gripped the letter and felt something hard inside the letter.

He reached in and pulled out to be a leaf forehead protector that all ninja wore to show that they were part of the of Konoha's ninja force. There was a note attached to it that made Naruto cry even harder.

"_I give you my Forehead Protector so that I can always protect you Naruto_" it was written in the same handwriting as the letter so Naruto knew that it belonged to his Jiji…so he grabbed the protector and quickly wrapped it around his head.

"I will make you proud Jiji!" thought Naruto as his eyes burned with determination.

'**It seems like the next few years are going to be interesting.**' Thought Kurama as it looked at Naruto.

"Let's go Kurama…I want to get stronger!" declared Naruto as he stood up.

"**Then lets get to it Naruto."** Said the Fox with a smile as they began their new routine.

X  
X  
X  
X

6 Months later.

The past six months had been some of the greatest of Naruto's 6 years of life. Sure he was forced to dodge attacks from the Kyubi and wake up early in the morning to work out, but it was okay, as he was getting stronger.

Even better yet was the lack of hate that he felt in his life from all the people who knew about him containing Kurama…well he used to contain him. Naruto had learned that by entering this world the seal that held Kurama was destroyed and in the process changed all of Naruto's chakra into magic so he could use it in this world that he was now calling home.

They had settled in a mountain range in the land of Fiore in the realm known as Earthland. Kurama had also explained to him what magic was and how it could be used for both practical and combat purposes to sustain the world around him.

Naruto had even unlocked his magical power early which was a huge surprise to the Kurama as he was planning on giving Naruto the ability use his magic after the first six months, but Naruto had unlocked his magic two months early.

So Kurama had taught him techniques how to regulate the flow of magic so that he could control it better and so he could increase the power of his spells later on without wasting too much energy.

Now was the day though that Naruto would be getting his abilities from the Kyubi! Today was the day that they really started to work on Naruto's ability to use magic!

"Come on Kurama! Today's the day you said you would let me start my training in using real magic!" yelled Naruto as he ran around the large nine tailed fox.

Kurama just eyed the blonde bundle of energy and sighed in annoyance due to the kids endless amount of energy. The kid ran around with his forehead protector displayed proudly on his forehead. He was also wearing black shorts and an orange t-shirt.

"**Calm down Naruto! I will begin to give you my flames after breakfast!**" yelled the Kyubi as Naruto nodded and ran to the camp fire and began to start a fire using primitive human ways…as the fox liked to call it.

"So Kurama…do you think you will be able to tell me about the Dragons?" asked Naruto hopefully. This was a subject that Kurama would rarely talk about as he didn't really like the dragons that much.

"**What do you want to know?**" asked Kurama as he eyed Naruto.

"I want to know the magic that they have! Also if they are as strong as you Kurama?" asked Naruto as Kurama sighted audibly.

"**All dragons have a single element that they can wield perfectly and that they are normally immune to! The dragon Grandine is the Sky Dragon is immune to nearly all wind based magic except Dragon Slayer magic." **Explained Kurama as Naruto looked confused at the mention of Dragon Slayer Magic.

"Eh what is Dragon Slayer Magic and how do you know the dragons name?" asked Naruto.

"**Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of magic that can harm dragons! However, only a dragon can teach humans dragon slayer magic. Also I know their names since I used to know the dragons! Both the Bijuu and the Dragons were immortal beings, but one day us Bijuu got sucked into a portal taking us to your realm." **Stated Kurama as Naruto nodded.

"But why would a dragon teach a human magic that can hurt it?" asked Naruto.

"**I do not know, but it is a tradition among dragons to do such things."** Finished Kurama as Naruto nodded again and started to cook a fish on the fire he started.

"So does that mean there is a dragon out there that would be able to beat you since you only use fire magic?" asked Naruto as Kurama growled at him.

"**Yes the Fire Dragon, Igneel. He is immune to any flame out there…I must warn you to never engage a Fire Dragon Slayer as they will be able to consume your flames to give them power-ups."** Warned Kurama as Naruto nodded as he consumed his fish.

"Wow that's quite the ability! I wish I could eat fire!" yelled Naruto with a smile.

"**You will be able to control fire…that is just as good Naruto. Now follow me so that I can give you my flames. We are going to spend the next five and a half years then training you on how to control them then." ** Said Kurama as he started to walk away with Naruto following him from behind.

"Wait will it take me that long just to activate my magic?" asked Naruto in surprise.

"**No brat! I am going to actually train…you have too much potential to actually just let you go after activating all of your flames. I'm going to turn you into a respectable mage first!" **exclaimed Kurama as Naruto smiled in satisfaction.

"Okay Kurama! When are we going to start?" asked Naruto, but suddenly he was surrounded by a wall of light energy. He looked around to see that he was now stuck in rune.

"**It is time now Naruto…I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt a lot. Actually I'm not sorry." **Said Kurama with a smile as his tails surrounded the rune from all sides.

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto as he looked at the tails in fear.

"**I have to hit you with a blast of energy from all 9 flames or this will not work. Once again I am sorry for the pain I am about to cause you.**" Said Kurama as all his tails started to glow different colors.

"Go ahead Kurama…as long as I am strong enough to protect those precious to me then it doesn't matter!" said Naruto as the tails grew even brighter. Naruto took note of all the different colors that stood at the end of each tail.

They were crimson, pale blue, turquoise, orange, bright yellow, light green, pink, black, and the last was a brilliant gold. 'The 9 Flames of the Eternal Fox!' thought Naruto.

"**I the Lord of all Foxes have chosen my champion amongst the Humans! He shall receive the greatest of all Fox Magic in the form of the 9 Flames of the Eternal Fox! With it he shall bring respect to me through his actions! I bestow these powers upon one Naruto Namikaze!"** chanted Kurama as the flames at the tips of his tails began to spin around quickly forming a bright circle around Naruto that slowly fell to the ground and surrounded Naruto.

"Do it Kurama!" yelled Naruto as the flames quickly wrapped around him and formed a glowing cocoon of energy. The second the flames touched his skin though Naruto screamed out in pain as the flames reorganized his entire magical system.

'**You know that must really hurt…' **thought Kurama with a chuckle as he laid down beside the glowing ball of energy. He may be a extremely powerful being, but giving someone that much power still takes a lot of energy.

'**You better be ready brat! When you wake up I am going to run you to hell and back!'** thought Kurama as it smiled and drifted off to sleep.

X

X  
X  
X

5 ½ years later!

Naruto walked along the path leading away from the mountain he had spent the last six years of his life training with Kurama…a Fox that Naruto seriously considered to be a like a father to him…or a rich uncle that got him all the presents he ever wanted.

"Well might as well find the closet town and try to find a mission to do. I need some funds if I'm going to find the right guild for me." Said Naruto as he strolled up to the nearest town known as Turtle Town…strange name.

It wasn't the first time he had come to the town as Kurama often made him visit the town to learn human customs and so that he would be able to know the latest news that was happening across the world.

One of Kurama's missions had actually been to complete three Mage missions in order to be allowed back to the 'Den' as Kurama put it. So Naruto spent the next three weeks across the Kingdom of Fiore destroying a few camps of bandits. He had enjoyed it greatly too!

"So what has changed since I last came to town?" asked Naruto as he entered the village square and saw that very little had changed over the past year…the only thing different were his height and the clothes he wore.

Naruto still displayed his Konoha Symbol on his proudly, but he now wore lose black pants that were perfect for mobility and a white vest with an orange undershirt that showed off his young, but powerful body.

"I wonder what missions the town has on the notice…I need something that pays well." Stated Naruto as he walked up to the board and saw that there was a mission for 120,000 jewels for killing a beast…possibly demon in a town only a days travel by train.

'Demon? Ha! This thing would be crushed by Kurama.' Thought Naruto as he pulled the paper from the board and walked to the town's train station.

X  
X  
X  
X

"I'm not afraid of you!" yelled a small pink haired boy that couldn't be any older than 10 years old. Even though the boy put up a brave front, one could easily tell that he was scared of the beast before him.

The boy was standing in the shadow of a large beast that was growling at the boy. It seemed as if the boy had been sleeping alone at the time and the demon had snuck up on him.

'This is the demon? Why is that boy trying to fight it?' thought Naruto as he eyed a large two legged creature with a large horn on it's head. 'Looks slow and probably relies on it's strength more than anything.'

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" yelled the boy as his hands were suddenly engulfed in flames and he charged at the demon.

'Woah! He is a Dragon Slayer! I didn't expect to find one so soon and it is the only one that I should only be afraid of! Maybe I should see what he can do!' thought Naruto as he watched the boy charge, but he was ready at a moments notice to step in.

"Take this!" yelled the boy as he caught the demon completely off guard by the attack and managed to hit it in the head. The demon took a few steps back from the strength of the hit and roared in response and charged at the boy once more.

The boy rolled to the side to avoid a fist from the demon and responded with charging with the same attack again, but the demon was ready and dodged at the last instance grabbed the boy before throwing him into a tree.

The boy instantly got back up and gathered flames in both of his hands. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" yelled the boy as he slammed his hands together and created a large explosion of flames around him that sent the demon back, but not defeated.

'Kid is lucky that this thing is pretty stupid and slow.' Thought Naruto as the demon charged at the boy. This time though the boy had not recovered properly from his attack and was thrown into a tree, breaking it in half.

To Naruto's surprise though the boy slowly stood up despite the large branch sticking out of his right leg and stood his ground as the demon approached.

'Enough of this!' thought Naruto as he formed a large ball of crimson fire in his hand and shot it at the demon. The blast connected and threw the demon off it's feet and back a few yards as it cried out in pain and anger.

Naruto quickly landed next to the boy standing between him and the demon.

"Hey what do you think your doing?" yelled the kid in anger as he stumbled a bit from the blood loss on coming from the wound on his leg.

"Don't worry kid! You did great just then…just let me handle things now." Said Naruto as his body began to be surrounded by yellow flames.

"What they heck is that and I'm only a little younger than you!" asked the boy in wonder as he fell to his butt.

"Let me handle this thing and I will tell you. Okay?" said Naruto as the demon roared at the two kids.

"Flash Fire Dance!" yelled Naruto as he extended both his hands forward causing two blasts of yellow fire at the demon. They were little more than blurs as they quickly traveled the distance between Naruto and the Demon before hitting the demon directly.

Naruto then began to control both balls of flame with his hand as they began to circle around the demon and attack it unmercifully giving no chance to retaliate.

"You see kid! This thing is slow and pretty stupid. First you distract like how I am doing, then you go in for the finishing blow like so!" yelled Naruto as he began to glow a dark crimson color.

"Kyubi's Roar!" yelled Naruto as he sucked in a large amount of air and shot a huge blast of fire at the distracted demon. It looked up just in time to roar in anger as the large blast of fire consumed it's body.

"Yatta! Told you I could do it kid!" yelled Naruto as he turned to the kid to find him unconscious.

'Dang that wound must have done more damage than I thought!' thought Naruto as he raced to the kids body and knelt down beside him. Naruto quickly grabbed the branch sticking out of the kid and yanked it out, causing the kid to cry out in pain despite being unconscious.

"Sorry kid. Flame of Compassion…heal his body!" yelled Naruto as he clapped his hands together causing them ignite in a light green fire that he quickly placed upon the bleeding wound.

Slowly the wound began to fade as Naruto started to sweat from the exertion of having to heal such a ghastly wound. It was really a miracle that the boy was even able to stand after taking such a hit from the demon.

Naruto finally closed up the wound after a few minutes and watched as the boy started to breathe normally now that he was no longer going to die. 'Well I guess I will set up camp here and wait until he wakes up.' Thought Naruto as he began to make a small fire.

16 hours later Naruto noticed that the boy was starting wake up as Naruto started to cook breakfast with a few eggs he found and a rabbit that came by the camp at night.

So he walked over to the blinking boy and stood up in front of him. "Yo! Names Naruto Namikaze!" exclaimed Naruto as he stuck his hand out to the boy.

X  
X  
X  
X

'What happened? All that remember was me fighting some demon…and…that other kid came out and stole my fight!' thought Natsu Dragneel as he tried to open his eyes, but quickly shut them when a wave of nausea hit him.

'Why does my leg hurt so much?' he though as he tried to sit up again, but couldn't due to the nausea. 'Oh yeah! That thing threw me into the tree and then that guy guy came who could use fire magic…kinda like mine!' thought Natsu as he tried to open his eyes once more.

This time he managed to succeed and to his surprise the blonde haired teen from before was standing before him with his hand extended to him.

"Yo! Names Naruto Namikaze!" the blonde teen shouted as he gripped Natsu's arm am drug him to his feet!

Natsu immediately didn't like that as he felt a wave of dizziness hit him again, but he was able to right himself after a few moments. Suddenly he remembered who exactly this blonde was.

"Hey who do you think you are! I was fighting that demon...it was my fight! Not yours so why did you have to help?" yelled Natsu as Naruto glared at Natsu before punching him in the face and sending him to the ground.

"You should be grateful that I was their Kid! If it wasn't for me then you would be demon food right now! What is your name anyway?" asked Naruto as he glared at the younger boy that was rubbing his head.

"My father said my name is Natsu Dragneel...

X  
X  
X

X

Prologue Complete Lol

Please Review and let me know how all of you like the story so far! Also don't forget to check my other stories **The Fox's Shadow** and **Meet the Monster**!

Let me know who you think Naruto will be paired with! All choices are allowed, but Lisanna and Levi! However the final decision will be mine in the end!


	2. Chapter 2

Well I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter of my story…except this one guy to update. Called me a moron for saying that the Sandaime can lose to Danzo and Fugaku even though it doesn't really matter.

**OH by the way I am looking for someone to beta read my story to pick up mistakes in grammar and spelling!**

Anyway it doesn't matter because most of you enjoyed the story and that is enough for me! This will probably be my first story that I will wait a while before I get to canon material as there are a lot of things to explore in the future.

Now! Question! Should I have Naruto and Natsu meet up with Mystogan and Wendy to form a bit larger of a family? I believe it has some merit and during the Edolas arc it would be even better when Natsu is giving Mystogan his farewell!

So enough with the rambling for here is my second story!

X  
X  
X  
X

"Natsu Dragneel? I guess that would make sense for the son of a dragon." Stated Naruto as Natsu looked at him in surprise.

"How did you know that?" asked Natsu sharply. "Do you know where my father is?" asked Natsu hopefully as Naruto looked down at the boy sadly.

"Sadly I only knew about you being raised by a dragon due to your magic. My father told me all about the magic they use and how they train humans in the act of using Dragon Slayer magic." Stated Naruto as Natsu looked to the ground with tears coming to his eyes.

"I'm sorry it's just that I've been alone for the past month trying to find him. He just disappeared one day!" Natsu said painfully, but the boy refused to let the tears fall.

Naruto got on his knee and looked at the boy sadly. Naruto may not have known anything about losing a father as his died on the day he was born, but he did know about losing someone precious to him.

"Hey…did this dragon love you like his son?" asked Naruto as Natsu nodded in response. "Then why are you worrying? If he truly loved you then he wouldn't have just left you with out a good reason. Hell I bet he is out there right now worrying about you as he is fighting some massive demon that is trying to kill a village or something!" said Naruto as Natsu laughed a bit despite the tears that were slowly leaking down his eyes.

"Thank you, but why do you smell like a fox?" asked Natsu slowly as Naruto chuckled a bit.

Naruto stood up, chuckling still, and started to cut up a deer he had found and killed earlier that morning. "As you were trained by a dragon…I was trained by a fox." Said Naruto as he shot a ball of flame at a pile of wood setting it ablaze.

"Wait? How did a fox teach you a magic? Igneel told me that only a few animals had the ability to actually teach a magic and I didn't hear foxes as being one of those animals." Said Natsu as Naruto chuckled again.

"Well kid…the fox that taught me was a very special fox." Answered Naruto as he grabbed a stick and impaled a chunk of meat on it before placing it over the fire. "He was actually a being known as a Bijuu and he was the strongest of all the Bijuu…the Kyubi. He taught me his magic which allows me to manipulate 9 different kinds of flames." Explained Naruto as he reached his palm out and created a Turquoise flame.

"Wow! My father Igneel taught me how to use his flame magic! He also said that it allows me to consume flames and I'm basically impossible to burn. Dad told me that only a few kinds of flames will ever be able to burn me!" said Natsu in excitement as the smell of the slab of meat reached his nose causing his stomach to growl.

"Sorry about that! It's just that I haven't eaten in a few days." Said Natsu sadly as Naruto smiled at him.

"Don't worry! There's plenty to go around…eat your fill!" said Naruto as he began to play around with his turquoise flame, before it suddenly began to get sucked away towards Natsu.

Naruto looked at him in curiosity as his flame began to get sucked into Natsu's mouth and pretty soon it had completely disappeared and Natsu was now sporting a blown up stomach.

"Wow that may have been one of the tastiest flames that I have ever eaten! BELCH!" Natsu burped out a massive ball of turquoise colored flame that flew clear across the clearing and destroyed a large group of trees.

"Well that's just not fair…" stated Naruto. 'He can eat my flames and use them against me!' he thought as he looked at the content face of Natsu.

"Yeah…sorry about that, but I can eat almost any type of flame to fill me up and give me a power-up too and that was probably one of the best flames I have ever tasted!" exclaimed Natsu as Naruto looked at him for a second before starting to eat at the steak he had just cooked.

"That has to be useful…" mumbled Naruto as Natsu laughed a little.

"So how did you beat that thing then?" asked Natsu as he looked at the creature.

Naruto looked at himself, it had started rot overnight so Naruto had cut the head off and burned the body so he would have proof, but he wouldn't have to deal with the smell. "I distracted and hit it with a powerful attack. It wasn't the smartest creature and it showed its weakness while fighting you." Said Naruto as Natsu looked confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Natsu curiously as he looked at the older kid.

Naruto chuckled a bit as he began to explain. "Well during your fight you kept using the same strategies, and after the second attempt it learned how to fight you. When I came out it was ready for my distraction and I defeated it easily enough…you shouldn't of had any trouble either." Stated Naruto with a chuckle as Natsu's head turned red with rage.

"What did you say! I could beat the crap out of you no problem!" yelled Natsu as he jumped to his feet and charged at Naruto as he coated his hands with flames. "Fire Dragon's Fis…"

Natsu had been unable to finish his attack as Naruto had easily dodged the fist and nailed Natsu in the gut causing the boy to lose his breath and fall to the ground in pain.

"Those flames may be deadly, but with out the speed or skill to use them it is nothing." Said Naruto as he picked the kid up and laid him back on log he was sitting at before.

"How did you do that? I couldn't even see you move?" wheezed out Natsu as Naruto smirked.

"It was easy! I trained like there was no tomorrow. I always knew I would run into a mage like you one day where my flames would be ineffective, so I trained up on other things so that I wouldn't have too much of a weakness. Besides kid, you took a lot of damage the other day…would've died too if I hadn't healed you." Said Naruto as Natsu regained his breath and looked at Naruto in shock.

"I almost died?" asked Natsu hesitantly.

Naruto looked at him with a small smile as he brought his hand up and showed Natsu his one green fire. "You see this green flame? This flame has one purpose and that is to heal those who need it. I can heal almost any injury, but at the cost of a whole lot of energy." Explained Naruto as Natsu looked at him in confusion.

"Why would you want a flame that doesn't burn and destroy?" asked Natsu, but he was suddenly punched into the ground by an irate Naruto.

"IDIOT! There are more things in this world than causing destruction!" yelled Naruto as Natsu apologized for what he said.

'But what is the reason for having something like that?' thought Natsu as he glared slightly at Naruto. "Why?"

"Well if imagine if you had a friend who was hurt…perhaps you could use a healing spell to save their life or perhaps a spell that can defend them. If you can only destroy things then what is the point for existing?" asked Naruto as Natsu looked he was contemplating things.

Natsu didn't say anything for a few minutes as Naruto stared at him patiently. "I still don't get it…" stated Natsu as Naruto face palmed and sighed in irritation.

"Maybe you will understand one day then kid." Said Naruto as Natsu looked irritated at being called a kid again.

So he decided to do something about it. "Hey! Your only three years older than me, if even that! You are still a kid too!" shouted Natsu as Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, but I don't care so you are still just kid to me." Naruto replied with a smile on his face as Natsu blushed in embarrassment.

"I'll beat you up if you don't!" Natsu yelled as he stood to his feet, but Naruto just chuckled.

"Do you remember what happened just a few minutes ago? I'm too fast for you to hit me…if you want to beat me then you will have to get better." Said Naruto as Natsu just glared at him.

Natsu glared at Naruto for a second before his fist was engulfed in flames. "I am already strong!" yelled Natsu as he punched a tree, causing it splinter and explode from the punch. "See!"

Naruto stared at the tree for a second before turning his gaze to Natsu. "What good will all that power do you if you can't hit your opponent?" asked Naruto as Natsu stared him with a confused face.

"Well I could just use a stronger attack." Stated Natsu with certainty.

"What if you missed that attack?" asked Naruto as Natsu began to think.

"I dunno?" Natsu finally said after a few minutes of thinking.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the fire still burning on the ground. "See you are still to young to be able to beat me if that is all you can think of. My father taught me how to use every part of my body to win a fight. I may be a mage, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't learn everything you can about fighting." Explained Naruto as Natsu looked at the ground.

"Well then teach me! If I don't know how to do all that now then you can teach me for later! I'll show you then!" yelled Natsu as Naruto smiled at him.

Naruto seemed to think Natsu's statement over as the pink haired boy stared at him intently. "Are you sure you will be able to handle it? I'm not going to hold back on you." Said Naruto seriously.

"Bring it on! I can do it no problem!" declared Natsu as Naruto smiled at him.

"I guess I you can come along with me…if you really want to. Just to let you know though were going to be doing a lot of traveling over the next year. Then we will probably join a guild of some sort so we can earn some cash…at least that is my plan." Stated Naruto as Natsu smiled and nodded at the older teenager.

"Yeah! That sounds good! Hopefully we get to kick the crap out of some strong people too!" added Natsu as Naruto chuckled at the kid.

"Is that all you like to do?" asked Naruto jokingly.

"NO…I also like to train." Retorted Natsu as Naruto laughed.

"Whatever kid…let's clean the camp up and then we will go get the bounty for this guy here." Said Naruto as he cleared the fire. Soon Natsu and him had finished cleaning the camp and were making there way to the village.

While they were walking the two talked about their lives with their fathers. The two found that they had quite a bit in common for example both their parents died the day they were born, although Naruto's life was still harder. Naruto kept most of his past to himself…it was a very uncomfortable subject for him.

Most of the trip though was spent arguing about who was more powerful…Igneel the Dragon or Kurama the Bijuu. Neither was willing to budge on the issue so they both said that they would settle it later.

Then Natsu started to pester Naruto when they would start his training and Naruto kept replying that they would start soon. This had the side affect of just making Natsu more excited…leading to Natsu challenging Naruto once again and losing horribly once again.

"You punch hard Naruto!" complained Natsu as he rubbed the bump on his head. "Oh is that the village?"

Naruto smacked his head in frustration on how Natsu's personality changed again in less than a second. "You need to slow down." Said Naruto.

Natsu didn't seem to hear Naruto as he quickly ran to the village. "Come on Naruto!" he yelled back as Naruto sighed and followed him into the village.

"Natsu…do you even know who I'm looking for?" asked Naruto as Natsu looked at the buildings in awe. "You've never been in a village before have you?" asked Naruto.

"Nope! Igneel and I lived in caves and forests. He wouldn't let me go to villages claiming that I would destroy something." Said Natsu as he looked in on a display stand.

"I wonder why?" muttered Naruto as he grabbed Natsu by the back of his shirt and started to drag him across the village to where the village leader usually was during the day.

"Ah! I was wondering if I would ever see you again my boy! I didn't believe one so young could defeat such a beast!" exclaimed a portly looking man in some fine robes. Naruto swore he heard Natsu say something about the man under his breath too.

"It was no problem sir. Don't worry though the two of us defeated that creature for good so your people can use that route through the forest now. If you don't mind we would like to have our pay now." Said Naruto as in polite sort of voice.

"Oh! I didn't know you had a younger brother mage!" exclaimed the portly leader as he finally noticed Natsu at Naruto's side.

Before Natsu could state that he wasn't Naruto's brother, Naruto spoke. "Yes…it is pretty hard looking after my younger brother all by myself after our parents abandoned us. That is why I take such dangerous missions so that I can look after him and give him a brighter future." Said Naruto sadly as the portly man looked at the two in sympathy.

"Well if you put it that way then there is no way I can just let you go with that meager amount. Let me double it and then we can call it a deal." Said the man as he pulled out a large amount of jewels and handed it to Naruto .

"Thank you sir! My brother and I thank you for your kindness….come on Natsu we have to head out now so we can resume your training." Said Naruto as Natsu's face changed from one of being to confused to being extremely excited.

Natsu charged out of the village kicking up a cloud of dust while screaming "Let's do this!" Naruto chuckled a bit a he began to catch up to Natsu.

"Ha! I bet he is way back there in the village! Me slow…Ha!" yelled Natsu in triumph when suddenly a rock hit him on the head. "What the hell!" he yelled as he whipped his head around into the direction from where the rock came and was surprised to see Naruto sitting up in a tree.

"What took you so long?" asked Naruto jokingly as Natsu's jaw hit the ground.

"But how?" stuttered out Natsu as Naruto chuckled.

"It's easy…your too slow to outrun me." Said Naruto as he blurred from sight only to whisper the last part in Natsu's ear.

Natsu whipped around and glared at the grinning Naruto. "Fine then how did you get so fast?" asked Natsu.

"I've already told you…I trained and now we shall start the first part of your training! With these you will get faster!" exclaimed Naruto as he pulled out four bracelets out of his bag. "These are known as gravity weights! I bought these years ago when Kyubi allowed me to visit villages. These weigh your magical power and increase in weight depending on it. So wear these and you will get fast!" exclaimed Naruto with a smile as he handed them to Natsu.

Natsu looked at the four bracelets for a second and then looked up to Naruto. Naruto as promptly surprised to see that Natsu had tears in his eyes as he looked at Naruto. "Thank you so much!" cried out Natsu as he grabbed Naruto around the waste and hugged him as hard as he could.

"Woah! What's this for Natsu?" asked Naruto in confusion as he felt Natsu's tears begin to soak through his clothing.

"Only Igneel has been this kind to me! When he left me, I thought I would be all alone and that I would never have anyone else! Them you came and you have already helped me more than I thought possible. Thank you!" sobbed out Natsu as Naruto gazed at him with softened eyes.

Naruto pushed Natsu away and looked at him directly in his eyes. "Hey…I know what it is like to be all alone in the world Natsu. You have to keep going and look off into the horizon for tomorrow is another day. Besides you and me are brothers now." Natsu gasped in surprise at Naruto's statement. "So let's get stronger and show everyone just how powerful two fire mages can be!" finished Naruto as Natsu's face broke out into a huge grin and he hugged Naruto again, but he was no longer crying.

"Okay Naruto! Let's show everyone how strong we are!" declared Natsu as Naruto chuckled.

"Well then what are you waiting for…put those bracelets on and lets get going to the next town." Said Naruto as Natsu nodded and immediately started to put the bracelets on.

Natsu started moving around a bit and jumping to get a feel for the weights. He then just stopped and looked at Naruto. "I don't feel any different." Stated Natsu as Naruto got a sweat drop on his face.

"That's because you have to activate them first Natsu. Just put your hands together and yell activate and when you want to cut off the weight you yell release. It's that simple." Said Naruto as he laughed at Natsu.

"Fine…Activate!" yelled Natsu as he suddenly sagged to the ground as his overall weight increased. "What the hell is this!" he cried as he struggled to stand up straight.

"Don't worry you will get used to it…now lets get moving we have to make it to the next town in three days." Said Naruto as he began to walk in the direction of the town.

"What! I can't possibly keep up toy you!" complained Natsu as he started running to Naruto…a bit slowly though.

"That's your problem!" yelled back Naruto as he started laughing evily.

X  
X  
X  
X

That's the end of the chapter! Sorry it took me so long, but at least it is out now! So about the pairing I am going to make it mostly Naruto and Ultear only because no one has really used it yet, Erza will be a minor role though.

Question…should Naruto and Natsu meet up with Mysotgan/Mist Gun and Wendy? I have a few ideas for this and one of them is when they are in Edolas…I am planning on changing that arc around at key moments.

Well Review and tell me how you like it. I prefer that no one flames for an idea they don't like. If it is my writing style than that is okay lol.


End file.
